


What The Eye Doesn't See

by Esperata



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Acrostic, Groping, M/M, Semi-Public Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Formal parties can be so dull. However it seems Spock has an idea of how to brighten McCoy's night.





	What The Eye Doesn't See

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StellarLibraryLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/gifts).



> Happy Birthday Norene!

**S** pock’s hand was on Leonard’s buttock, he was sure, but what he didn’t know was why.

**T** he doctor knew it was Spock’s hand because it sure as hell wasn’t his own and the Vulcan was the only other person nearby.

**E** xcept for that business with Apollo, hands didn’t go wandering about by themselves either.

**L** eaving McCoy to ponder whether this hand got there by accident or design.

**L** ight strokes of fingers against his nether cheek suggested the later.

**A** lthough McCoy knew he should put a stop to this, he didn’t want to cause a scene or actually end the sensations.

**R** eally it was the Vulcan’s call and he was curious about what Spock might do next.

**L** eaning slightly closer therefore he both hid their contact and prompted him to continue.

**I** t was an invitation quickly accepted as Spock’s hand spread out to cup him more firmly.

**B** iting his lip, McCoy reflected this probably wasn’t sensible, but damned if he’d stop now.

**R** ipples of excitement were spreading from the touch though and if they didn’t stop soon they’d be embarrassing the company.

**A** ngling himself close to a pointy ear he prepared to tell Spock to stop, only to hear himself say,

**R** eady to move this elsewhere Mister Spock?

**Y** es, was the brisk reply before the hand moved to his waist and began to guide him away.

**L** eonard went automatically, still unclear why this was happening but happy to go along ‘til he found out.

**A** nd from the heated look in Spock’s eyes he suspected he was going to like what he discovered.

**D** octor, you are sure? Spock queried hesitantly as they reached solitude.

**Y** es darlin’, he agreed softly. I’m sure.


End file.
